High data rate satellite communication relies on the ability to accurately point a high gain antenna (HGA). HGA pointing is typically controlled by either the satellite's attitude control system (ACS), or by a combination of the ACS and a parallel feedback control system in instances in which the antenna is gimbaled. In both cases, the pointing control system receives attitude information from a variety of sensors, such as Stellar Reference Units (SRU). Based on the input form these sensors, the pointing control system controls spacecraft actuators, such as reaction wheels or gimbals. Antennas with very high gain, such as Ka band (˜32 GHz) antennas may have a very small beamwidth. For example, an antenna with >58 dB gain will have a 3 dB beamwidth <0.21°. System designers often strive to keep pointing loss less than 1 dB for a high data rate link, hence the pointing requirement may be very narrow, such as <0.06°. Such a narrow pointing requirement is difficult to meet with only SRU input. The gain of the HGA may be significantly reduced due to a pointing angle error. FIG. 5 illustrates the change in gain and data rate for a change in pointing angle error for an example HGA.